


The Prince and His Dragon

by AppleCiderr



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Curses, Dragon Shizuo, F/M, M/M, Magic, Middle Ages, Ninjutsu, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince Izaya, Running Away, Shizaya - Freeform, Spells & Enchantments, Warlock Shinra, Yelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 16:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11948139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleCiderr/pseuds/AppleCiderr
Summary: Prince Izaya is the exactly what a prince is not supposed to be. As an heir, he is forced through lessons and has his whole life planned out for him without his input. Izaya hates it, but thinks he can deal with, however it is the arranged marriage that is the last straw.Izaya runs away from the Orihara Kingdom to the enchanted Ikebukuro forest, with the help of a wise owl, to live with a dragon. But as the dangers of the Ikebukuro Forest begin to rear their ugly heads, what does the world have in store for the prince and his dragon?





	The Prince and His Dragon

********The Orihara Empire was a large, fancy kingdom, just west of the Tokyo Mountains, and an ally of the Shinjuku and Awakusu-Kai empires. It was a kingdom full of art scholars, where many people, from normal humans to fairies, druids, and elves would travel to attend the very well renowned colleges in the kingdom. Very fancy parties would often be held, just to impress people. People would sit down and paint for hours, write poetry, and study architecture. Though the kingdom had many guards, none of them really had to fight, unless the occasional princess kidnapping or unwanted fairy came by. But the simple solution was finding a proper princess or prince to marry and save the afflicted later on. All in all, the Orihara Empire was a large, fancy, and prosperous kingdom.

 

Izaya absolutely hated it.

 

Orihara Izaya was the oldest, and only son of the rulers. He had younger twin sisters who could do no wrong in his parent’s eyes. They were oh-so perfect, despite their strange obsession with each other. They wore their matching dresses that their mother found amazing, listened intently to their father’s court stories, and were always excited to visit Prince Aoba in the smaller Blue Kingdom, or Yuuhei Hanejima at the Hanejima Kingdom.

 

Izaya, meanwhile, wasn’t the best example of a proper prince. Unlike many of the fancy styles these days, such as long hair and fancy gowns, Izaya kept his long hair braided, often annoyed by it, and preferred more casual wear. He found art rather boring, as was much more interested in history, studying creatures, learning as much as he could. 

 

He was different than other princes too. Princes these days were supposed to be tall, muscular, and have deep voices. Izaya was lean, feminine looking, and had a higher voice than normal. As for his disposition, he sure wasn’t noble. He didn’t hesitate from speaking his mind, he had no care for being polite.  When people were being polite, they described him as.. Headstrong or ‘going through a phase’. When he annoyed people enough, they called him a professional asshole.

 

The emperor and his wife tried their best. For each child, they hired the best of the best for everything. For the girls, dance lessons, embroidery, drawing, and equittite. But as the heir to the throne, Izaya had tons of even more boring lessons to suffer through. There was governing classes, classes on how to bow correctly, classes on poetry, classes on dancing, classes on western literature, sword fighting, and the proper way to declare to a mythical creature that you were there to rescue a princess. 

 

Izaya found it all extremely dull, but he learned it anyway, thinking he had no other choice. Finally, he couldn’t stand it anymore. He went down to the village, where the dojo was. He convinced the dojo master to train him in the art of ninjutsu. 

 

At first, he only went every now and then. But after finding that he loved learning how to jump around, grab ledges, growing more flexible, and that there were smaller weapons than bulky, annoying swords, he found his home lessons even more boring. He started going to the dojo more and more. When he was fourteen, his parents had a guard follow him out, and his father found out.

 

“Ninjutsu is not proper for a prince,” Shirou declared in a firm tone he had reserved for his son, and nobody else.

 

Izaya tilted his head to the side, staring at his kneeling father on the other side of the table as he asked,”Why not? I see no rules in our empire that forbid it.”

 

Shirou frowned, before setting his chopsticks down. “It’s simply not done,” He declared,”It is not noble, princes do not know Ninjutsu.”

 

“Well, aren’t I a prince?” Izaya questioned once more.

His mother, Kyouko, nodded. ”Of course you are son,” She said gently, with the tone she took when preparing for the twins’ tantrums.

 

“Well, I know Ninjutsu,” Izaya said simply,”So it is  _ too _ known by a prince.”

 

Shirou stabbed at his rice. ”That doesn’t make it right” He declared.

 

“Why isn’t it right?!” Izaya challenged.

 

“It simply is  _ not! _ ” Shruou declared, slamming his bowl down. That was the end of Izaya’s ninjutsu lessons.

 

But Izaya was stubborn, and bored. Next, he tried something more subtle. He went to the maids, learning to cook and tailor, and found it was relaxing. Even if it wasn’t his first choice for a hobby, it was something. But when he was fifteen, his parents found out once more.

 

This time, he was standing in front of his father’s desk. His mother stood behind him, a hand on his shoulder, sharing the disapproving look. Shirou then asked,”How long has this been going on?”

 

Izaya, feeling rather rebellious, said,”Since the day you cancelled my ninjutsu lessons.” Shirou’s frown deepened, and Izaya quickly spoke again. “Father, it is important in a way! What if I ever get captured by a troll, or a dragon-”

 

“Princes do not get kidnapped by dragons,” Shirou instantly snarled,”It is improper!” After he said this, he leaned back, glaring at Izaya with disapproval.

 

Izaya sighed, messing with the trim of his grey yukata. Looking up, he asked,”I suppose you are going to tell me that cooking isn’t proper for a prince either?”

 

“It isn’t proper.” Was the blunt, repeated reply.

 

Izaya scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Of course, it seems that nothing I find interesting is proper,” He spat that word like it was poison.

 

“Son, maybe you’d find your lessons a little more interesting if you.. Applied yourself more,” His mother suggested firmly.

 

“Doubted,” Izaya coughed, well aware that his parents heard him. But he knew it was futile to argue, especially when his mother gained a tone firmer than his father’s. That was the end of his cooking lessons.

 

The same thing happened with his deduction and body language lessons with the chief advisor, medicine and herbs with the healer, acting at the empire’s main theatre,  the magic lessons with the court enchanter, ship piloting with the head captain, horseback riding and creature studies with the groundskeeper. Izaya couldn’t get away with anything, and was growing tired of being forced to not make his own decisions

 

At the age of 20, Izaya strictly remembers summoning the family guardian, a yokai bonded to the family and duty bound to protect them.

 

“Your imperial highness, you know you aren’t supposed to summon me unless it’s an emergency or extreme importance!” The female tengu yokai said.

 

Izaya crossed his arms, and firmly replied,”But it IS of importance! It’s something that will define my future and happiness!”

 

The heavenly dog instantly gasped, her tail wagging. “It does?” She asked,”Oh! His highness has found a princess to marry? Your parents will be so pleased! Did you save her from a demon? A vengeful spirit?”

 

“It isn’t a her,” Izaya quickly.

 

“A  _ he  _ then?” The yokai quieted,”Well, not unheard of, though not as common as other marriages. I’m sure your parents will not be surprised, you’ve always been rebellious. I’m sure they’ll be happy you finally settled-”

 

“No!” Izaya exclaimed loudly,”I’m not in love with anyone! I’m just tired of it all! Of all these stupid, boring lessons in a society of humans who do nothing but talk about stupid poetry, art, and politics. I hate it, I want out!”

 

“Your highness!” The creature gawked,”It is your heritage! You are the heir to the throne!”

 

“Well maybe being an heir to the throne isn’t all about dancing, or poetry, I’m pretty sure there are things much more important than that,” Izaya grumbled firmly,”Plus my sisters could be better rulers than me.”

 

“Izaya, you know that’s not possible. Women can’t run kingdoms,” She began, in the most fake caring tone Izaya had ever heard,”And if that’s what you really think, I hate to break it to you, but taking ninjutsu lessons and magic lessons won’t make it any better.”

 

Izaya frowned. “Wait,” He began,”How did you know about those? I never told you about those, I haven’t even spoken to you in months..”

 

The prince was very thankful he had taken those lessons on deduction, because he saw the creature’s disposition change instantly. Her glowing yellow eyes shifted away, body shuffling. “Well.. Yokai simply know stuff like this,” She claimed,”I think someone else is summoning me, I must leave.”

 

Izaya sighed, and waved her away. He sat on his futon, and felt his suspicion grow. He’d had lessons studying creatures like Yokai, and he knew- at least for her type -that what she had said was completely false. She had no such power like that, and it made the raven all the more suspicious. However, he set it aside. His head hurt, he could worry about it later. Right now, he just needed to get some sleep.

 

\-- -- -- -- -- --

 

A few weeks later, Izaya’s parents were acting strange. Izaya wondered what it was. At first, he thought it was simply because his 21st birthday was coming up. However, he was wrong, very wrong.

 

It was the eve of his 21st birthday, he walked into the throne room to see his mother and father with an unfamiliar woman who had long black hair, and a firm disposition. “Izaya!” His mother exclaimed happily, moving over to him, and pulling him over to the girl. “I’d like you to meet your bride, Yagiri Namie!”

 

Izaya felt his heart freeze up, and shame fill him. “What?” He croaked. How he hadn’t seen this coming?! “No!” He exclaimed,”No, I don’t want to marry her! I won’t!”

 

“You will be marrying her Izaya, you have no choice,” His father said,”Tomorrow you’ll be married, and the choice is ours. You have no other choice.”

 

Izaya’s mind raced for a solution. He knew once he was married, he would have to take over the throne, then he would have to follow in his father’s footsteps, he wouldn’t have a choice in the matter. 

 

“B-but it’s improper,” He exclaimed quickly,”I haven’t saved her from a dragon or demon yet, it won’t be a proper marriage!”

 

However, his father was not phased. “You never cared about being proper before. Why start now?” Shirou snarled, before standing and leaving the room. His mother looked at him with disapproval, before leading Namie out of the room.

 

After that, Izaya ran out of the palace as fast as he could. He ran all the way down to the river near the village, where he could be alone. The prince sighed, plopping down at the edge. 

 

The raven didn’t want to marry, he didn’t want to rule the kingdom. He knew it was important, but just because he was the first in line for the throne didn’t mean he wanted what his parents wanted. Izaya wanted to explore, see other villages, meet mythical creatures. That’s all he wanted. 

 

“Why the long face?” A voice asked, catching Izaya off guard. He turned towards the voice, and saw an owl on a tree near him.

 

Izaya sighed, shrugging. “I’m a prince, but I’m tired of being forced into a mold of a normal prince. Now they’re tired of me wanting to be my own person.. They are forcing me to marry a woman who probably hates me,” He explained,”I’m sure I sound like a selfish, spoiled brat.. But it’s the exact thing I don’t want to be. Being forced into this mold will keep me that way.. I don’t want that anymore.”

 

The owl tilted its head. “Well, if you don’t like it, don’t just give up. Do something about it,” They wisely suggested.

 

Izaya felt a spark inside of him again, a he replied,”Like.. Running away? I’d like to, but where would I go where they couldn’t find me? Do you know anywhere?”

 

The owl hooted gently, ruffling its’ feathers, before declaring,”As a matter of fact, I do. You could go to the Ikebukuro Forest!”

 

“The Ikebukuro Forest? Isn’t that the enchanted forest?” Izaya asked, gaining a nod,”But.. people that go into there don’t come out.. It’s the most dangerous place in Tokyo!”

 

The owl huffed out a laugh, before he firmly said,”It is not dangerous if you know where to go, and I know exactly where you can go.”

 

Izaya felt more hope, and quickly stood up, moving closer to the own. He nodded, and the Owl began,”You’ll go alone to the forest, don’t take the paths. Go in between them. Keep walking until you find golden shimmering trees. Then, follow them until you find a door. When you get there, knock the door four times and snap twice. There will be someone there that can help you, as long as you can return the favor.”

 

“I understand,” Izaya said firmly, remembering every detail. “Thank you very much.” The owl simply nodded, before turning and flying into the sky. 

 

As the prince watched it go, he smiled. Owls were known to come to people who were desperate for help, or in need of advice. He trusted the owl’s words, as odd as they sounded. He had a plan.

 

He could already feel his plan forming.

\-- -- -- -- -- -- 

 

In the middle of the night, Izaya began his plan.

 

The first thing he did was unravel his hair, letting it flow down to his waist in a black pool. He then picked up one of the small knives he saved from his lessons. The raven gathered all the hair into one hand, and then used the knife to cut through it. The black hair tumbled to the ground, leaving Izaya with short hair, shorter than it had ever been. But.. It felt nice, and he liked it.

 

He took a small bag, packing several fabrics, some knifes, and some food. Then, he left. There were guards everywhere, it was only because of Izaya’s flexible body and silent feet that he managed to get free from the palace.

 

The next several hours were walking down a trail, nervously looking back just in case. But, eventually, he found the forest. A creepy aura flowed from it, but he saw the paths, and went between them. Through the golden trees, he found the door. It was circular, and extremely large.

 

Izaya sighed, taking a deep breath. This is the farthest he’d ever managed, hopefully whoever was behind the door would help. Hopefully the owl was right.

 

He knocked on the door four times, and snapped twice. Then, the golden door groaned, before creeking open. Izaya steeled himself, before taking his first few steps inside.

 

The inside of.. Wherever he was was dark, and damp. But it felt nice after the climbing and wandering to find the forest. He started squinting, trying to see who it was he went to for help. However, it was too dark. Suddenly, a curious voice spoke. “Oh? Is this the prince we’ve been waiting for?”

 

“How about you ask him?” An annoyed voice grumbled, echoing through the large cavern before coming back to them.

 

Izaya raised his eyebrows, before saying,”I’m prince Izaya, and I come to you in peace. I was told you could help me.”

 

“Help you?” A new, younger voice asked,”Why would we help the same people who kill our kind and take our princesses. I say we eat him and be done with it.”

 

“Oi, you know I don’t like violence,” The annoyed voice from earlier declared firmly, and something shuffled. 

 

“Well then, what should we do? Should we actually pity this prince?” Another voice questioned.

 

Another grunted, and said,”Maybe, I mean, they haven’t attacked us yet, that’s a plus right? We can at least humor them for now.”

 

Izaya cleared his throat awkwardly. The comment about eating had made him suspicious, and morbidly curious. “Well, if we are going to actually talk about this, would you mind showing me your faces? It’d be nice to see who I’m talking to, and I can’t do that in the dark,” He tried to say calmly, yet his voice was raised a little.

 

“I can fix that!” A cheerful voice declared. A moment later, a ball of golden light appeared on the floor, before floating into the air. It then brightened, and illuminated the faces in front of him.

 

Now that he was able to see, Izaya found himself suddenly filled with shock and fear, stumbling into the wall behind him. Now that he could see them, shock laced threw him, because now he knew..

 

The voices belonged to dragons.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment, kudos, all that jazz!
> 
> Love ya!


End file.
